dos persona,una vida
by wecomiso
Summary: tras 5 años de conocerce clark y oliver entraran sin darce cuenta a una sola vida incierta pero en fin era algo que deseaban
1. el inicio

Smallville es producion propia de the cw esta es solo un recreación mia

**El inicio dos personas, una vida**

Oliver y Clark sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se habían conocido y con el pasar de los días en sus vidas se presentado numerosas cosas en sus vidas tanto en lo personal como en lo heroico y cada uno tanto Oliver como Clark tenían claro de que por primera vez en sus vidas sentían algo tan fuerte como era eso que los hacia sonreír , vivir , soñar y atemorizar lo que el otro podría pensar de aquel amor que sentían el uno por el otro porque era eso nada más que un interminable amor en el que un día del mes de mayo bajo la lluvia sin saber que los dos estarían pensando lo mismo decidieron decir al otro lo que estaban sintiendo, primero fue Oliver y por momentos no era capaz de hablar pero tomo un respiro profundo y dirigió su mirada a Clark

Oliver: Clark yo se que para ti yo solo soy tu amigo. Un niño que nunca creció y se escudo en las fiestas, el trago, y las mujeres pero necesito decir esto que siento y así aunque este sentimiento no sea correspondido podre descansar tranquilo.

Clark estoy enamorado de ti. De tu mirada tu valentía, tu sencillez, tu inteligencia, del súper héroe, el humano y emigrante de espacio, de cómo me acostumbre a verte y tenerte de lego cada instante. Está bien lo dije te amo y ser mejor que me marche y no voy hacer interferencia en tu vida.

Y en ese preciso instante salió Oliver del lugar y fue rumbo su lamborguini sin decir nada, fue tan rápido casi como lo hace Clark

Clark estupefacto por la declaración de Oliver no pudo detenerlo y decirle que el sentían lo mismo o aun mayor que él y por ello no lo detuvo

Flashback

Chloe tu eres mi mejor amiga y eres quien podría decirme realmente que debería hacer

Dímelo Clark que me pones nerviosa

Creo que estoy enamorado de Oliver, no lo creo estoy enamorado, ilusionado con el pero tengo miedo a que el no corresponda y nuestra amistad y la liga se acabe por ello.

Lose siempre lo supe como lo mirabas y querías que el hiciera lo correcto con su vida y te preocupabas por el que aun que es casi siempre igual con todo el mundo con Oliver no fue así era algo mas especial y que también medí cuenta de que lo que sientes no es miedo si no impotencia de que esto se ha salido de tus manos. Y lo que buscas es mi consejo creo que deberías decírselo antes de que todo esto explote sería bueno que se lo confesaras

Y si él no siente lo mismo y se rompe todo lazo que hayamos tenido y ni siquiera podre tenerlo cerca, chloe eso me aterroriza

Clark yo solo sé que debes ser valiente y decirle que darías tu vida por la suya por el simple hecho que eres lo mas importante en tu vida

Gracias chloe tu siempre estás aquí para mi incluso cuando son cosas fuera de lo común como estas

Fuera de lo común estás loco estar enamorado de otro hombre, de tu mejor amigo no es más que la cosa más bella que hay y Oliver seria un tonto si no sintiera lo mismo que tu por el.

Fin del flashback

Oliver llego a su apartamento y tiro su teléfono y su chaqueta a la cama y empezó a desabrochar su camisa y terminar de desvestirse para darse un baño en la tina el cual mostró su perfecto y tonificado que estaba , su bronceada piel y y perfectos abdominales ya dentro de ella totalmente dormido recordaba los intantes de su vida desde que conoció a Clark y no podía creer la valentía que tuvo para decir lo que siente por el . en ese preciso momento sono su celular era Clark y Oliver al principio quiso reusarce a contestar su llamada pero lo pensó y acepto la llamada y después de un instante en silecio le dijo hola , al otro lado de la línea Clark le pidió que se encontraran para poder aclarar las cosas y Oliver acepto al instante.

-o-

O: Hola

C: hola

O:¿Cómo estas?

C: bien ¿y tu?

Mira Oliver yo no tuve la intención de que te... Oliver no lo permitió que continuara hablando y en un tono bajo y frio le dijo que no se preocupe por la liga ni por el que de ahora en adelante no se inferiría en su vida su relación solo seria profesional y así evitaría molestias dejando la mesa y marchándose del Oliver no me dejaste decirte el por que nos citamos aquí.


	2. fue mi culpa

Fueron pasando los días y tanto Clark como Oliver cumplieron respectivamente lo dicho y cada día se veían menos sus rostros y esto ya lo estaban notándoos todos en la liga era algo que por más que disimularan no lo podían evitar sus miradas eran distantes pero no frías.

Oliver y Clark salieron en acción al llamado de chloe por una misión que les designo contra un asesino en serie que estaba robando el banco central

Oliver y Clark salieron y se encontraron cara a cara con el asesino enserie y este le dijo que su nombre era blained y el no se abstuvo de dejar a salvo a los clientes del banco y al lograr dicho propósito así poder enfrentarse con tranquilidad y mientras se enfrentaban y daban y recibían golpes un tirador desde un rascacielos dio un disparo contra Green Arown cayendo al suelo y derramando sangre en cantidad al Clark intentar proteger a Oliver permitió que blained escapara advirtiendo que si regresaba a metrópolis o se acercaba a Oliver no saldría de metrópolis con vida aunque esto no era algo muy común en Clark ya de ser una persona muy pacifica que ve el bien en todas las personas pero al tratarse de Oliver todo cambia para él.

Clark salió con Oliver de sus brazos con rapidez nunca antes vista en el. Antes de llegar a la atalaya y le pidió a chloe que llamara a emil para que este pudiese atender a Oliver en la atalaya y evitar el cotilleo de los periodistas, al llegar a la atalaya lo esperaban chloe y emil ,Clark puso con cuidado a Oliver en la camilla permitiendo que emil pudiera checar sus heridas. Mientras que Oliver al otro lado del salón con su mirada hacia la ventana y sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, se encogió en los brazos de chloe.

Chloe no voy a permitir jamás que nada les pase ni a Oliver ni a ti porque ustedes son las unas de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y no sé cómo pude permitir que le hicieran daño a Oliver si después de esto queda con alguna secuela jamás me lo perdonare, vamos Clark no fue tu culpa solo fue gajes de la ocupación.

Chloe claro que fue mi culpa si yo le hubiese dicho es de un principio que él es el amor de mi vida con quien quiero estar los siguientes 30, 40 y 50 años de mi vida y hasta después de ella

Ve Clark

¿Cómo dices?

Que vallas donde esta Oliver y aun que Oliver este inconsciente dile que lo amas y que siempre será así, y que no es para hacerlo sentir bien sino que es verdad

Está bien, te quiero eres como la hermana que nunca tuve

Lo se

Emil ¿Cómo esta Oliver?

Clark voy hacer sincero contigo, Oliver tiene una gran herida en en la parte occipital del cráneo por la cual perdió mucha sangre, hematomas en el abdomen y algunos huesos rotos pero ya pudimos estabilizarlo y necesitamos que guarde reposo y se mantenga en cama las siguientes semanas ¿está bien?

Sí señor, así será

Bueno te dejo a solas con el

Gracias Dr. Emil

Hola Oliver dijo acariciando su rostro y frotando su cabello,

Oliver siento haberte causado esto y tal vez fue mí culpa por no haberte dicho desde un principio que te amo a ti y solo a ti

Y fui un cobarde a no decírtelo antes de que tú me lo confesaras como tú lo hiciste y tal vez las cosas serian totalmente diferentes dando a Oliver un tierno beso en sus delicados e inmóviles labios

Días después –

Oliver había despertado después de haber luchado contra blained y se podría decir que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a un que algo inquieto por la confesión de Clark en la atalaya creyendo que el aun seguía inconsciente

Hola chloe

Hola Oliver

Chloe ¿te acuerdas del día en que fui atacado por blained?

Si ¿por?

Ese día Clark creyendo que yo seguía inconsciente confeso que me ama y me beso

Lo sé , por fin porque si o no sería capaz de seguir con él en secreto tal vez ahora que saben exactamente cuáles son sus sentimiento s podrían darse su primera oportunidad

Si, pera hasta que el no me lo diga, pero que ahora conscientemente

Bueno has como lo desees pero no alarguen este amor que han tenido por que 5 años en silencio son eternos pero el resto de la vida son imposibles


	3. primera e ineperada cita

Oliver por qué no vamos a cenar tu y yo dijo chloe

Claro ¿Dónde?

En el dinner de siempre

…

Hola Clark soy chloe estaba pensado si quieres cenar tu y yo para despejar la mente

Si claro ¿en el lugar de siempre?

…..

Eran las 6:30 pm y Oliver salía de la ducha de su apartamento con su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de agua rodeado su cadera con una toalla y su ardiente cuerpo frente a su closet observando que se pondría y eligió ponerse un jean oscuro con una camisa manga larga morada y una chapeta manga larga negra con unos zapatos Gucci, tratando de no opacar a chloe en la cena de amigos que tendrían

…..

Clark con unos jeans negros y una camiseta manga larga con cuello en v dejando ver su perfecta silueta con sus excitantes pectorales y uno zapatos negros en cuero dando perfección a su aspecto provocando que cualquiera tuviese una erección en el ínstate de verlo

…

Chloe por su parte solo se entusiasmaba con la idea de que por fin Clark y Oliver pudieran decirse lo que trataron de olvidar por mucho tiempo, pero ella no lo permitiría

Eran las 6:55 y Oliver al restaurante donde frecuente mente se reunían el y sus amigo súper héroes a disfrutar de un buen momento

Hola chloe como estas de bella y tu de guapo Oliver, siéntate por favor, después de ti.

Que amable señor queen

7:00 pm chloe estas esperando a alguien, bueno regreso enseguida iré al baño

Sigue Oliver

Hola Clark

Hola chloe

¿Me puedo sentar?

Si claro siéntate

Gracias perdóname voy al baño

En unos segundo llego a la mesa Oliver y sus miradas se encontraron no podían creer encontrárselo allí, y lo guapo que el otro estaba, Clark de solo mirar a Oliver sintió que su mundo se detenía, por su parte Oliver no pudo disimular su atracción por Clark

Hola ¿estás esperando a alguien?

Si a chloe

Igual yo

Hola chicos

¿Chloe nos puedes explicar que sucede?

Chicos ustedes se aman y por orgullo no han aceptado el amor del otro y los voy a dejar solo para que hablen y tengan su primera cita

-chloe

Adiós chico, después me cuenta como termino su cita

-O-

Bueno Oliver lo que te he querido decir es que te amo y siempre será así.

Ya lo sabía y quería que me lo volvieses a decir pero ahora estar tu seguro de que estaba consciente.

¿lo dices en serio?

Tan en serio como que yo también te amo

Clark tomo de la mano a Oliver y le dedico una tierna mirada y una bella sonrisa

En ese momento no demoro en que la salida del restaurante se llenara de periodistas y fotógrafos al saber que Oliver queen se encontraba en tal restaurante, con la entrada del restaurante totalmente en vidrio que permitía que los periodistas pudiesen ver al señor queen y su acompañante

Oliver si deseas vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y así si no quieres no nos vean juntos ¿sí?

No Clark no temo a que todos sepan que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo y colega y hare lo imposible para vivir y disfrutar sanamente de verdad no tomando o parrandeando todos los días y además para ello hubiese pedido al momento de encontrarme ''inesperadamente contigo''

No me quiero esconder me gusta, amo y sueño compartir mi vida que el hombre que tengo al frente mío. ¿Clark dime voy demasiado rápido? Tomando su mano en su pierna y su otra mano sobre la mesa.

No pero el hecho es que no quiero que ellos mañana te pongan en primera plana de mujeriego a gay y créeme como periodista se cuales son los alcances cantal de obtener una buena noticia más si es sobre el empresario Oliver queen

No, no me importa bajando su cara y acercándose a la suya dando un tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado como sabrían era su primer beso al terminar de cenar pidieron la cuenta y Oliver se ofreció a pagar pero Clark no se lo permitió, un mesero del restaurante les dijo que podrían salir por la puerta trasera del restaurante y así lo hicieron

Oliver y Clark subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la playa donde se sentaron en la arena y frente una fogata observaron el mar y el bello cielo

Oliver te amo y fui un estúpido al decirte que te amo y lo que te hizo blained fue mi culpa ¿por favor perdóname?

Clark no tengo nada que perdonarte y tal vez el destino quisiese que fuese así.

Oliver no creo en el destino, pero sí creo en que tu y yo llegaremos lejos con esta relación ¿ya somos pareja Oliver?

Claro que lo somos y juro en esta playa poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcione y que nada ni nadie nos separe

Bueno sabes cuánto tiempo espere este momento para escucharte esto.

Oliver acariciando su rostro, tomándolo de su chaqueta y trayéndolo hasta él y dándole un beso despojando Oliver de su chaqueta y su camisa y Oliver repetía el suceso con Clark quedándose así con su torso descubierto Oliver y Clark dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre la arena uno sobre el otro sin que un segundo se dejaran de besar, Oliver tomo la cintura de Clark y lentamente beso su estomago hasta llegar a la parte baja de su torso desbrochando su pantalón y todo se fue poniendo cada vez más ardiente y seria una larga noche seria su primer noches de amor en la que con actos se demostrarían cuanto se aman


	4. un amanecer muy

Oliver y Clark después de haber hecho el amor se dirigieron a una cabaña cerca de la playa donde continuaron edil de amor donde sin interrumpir sus momentos más intensos pensaban que sería de ellos de ahí en adelante sin que el otro se diera cuenta, al quedar rendido y sin fuerzas cada uno decidieron dormir tranquilos uno junto al otro con sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos en los que solo los cubría una manta de color blanco fueron pasando las horas y Oliver inconscientemente se entrelazaba en el cuerpo de Clark para obtener calor en ese amanecer tan frio, transcurrieron las horas y ya eran la 6:30 a.m. y Oliver despertó solo en la cama y busco con su mirada a Clark pero no lo encontró así que puso sus manos sobre su rostro y se dejo caer en la cama creyendo que Clark ya se había marchado pero segundos más tarde Clark en la cocina iba rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba un desilusionado y somnoliento Oliver, Clark entro a la habitación con una bandeja en la que le traía un delicioso desayuno para su novio y coloco la bandeja en la cama y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Oliver con el que Oliver despertó instantáneamente con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual le daba un aspecto dulce y al mismo tiempo muy sexy, Oliver le regreso tal beso con pasión y dedicación a Clark diciéndole que por un instante creyó que lo había abandonado después de tan increíble noche, y Clark le aclaro que el jamás le haría tal cosa ha alguien tan importante como el.

O: ¿lo dices por la importancia de mi nombre, o lo dices por mi por lo que soy como persona?

C: Amor lo digo porque eres una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida.

O: Clark lo has dicho

C: ¿Qué he dicho?

O: me has dicho amor

C: lo he dicho inconscientemente ¿pero si no te gusta jamás te lo volveré a decir?

O: estas loco si me encanta

Haber Clark el desayuno te quedo delicioso pero no solo hace delicias en la cocina sino también en la cama, al decir esto en Clark en clara se le noto un color en sus mejillas, vamos Clark no te sonrojes si te he dicho la verdad además yo nunca había sentido algo así a la hora de tener relaciones con alguien y yo creo que fue que no tuvimos sexo si no que hicimos el amor y eso deseo que sea siempre así a diario.

¿a diario? Pegunto Clark con un rostro sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz

Si porque quiero que estés conmigo todos los días en cada instante.

Oliver nos vemos todas la noches y todos los días, además tu tienes tu trabajo dirigiendo luthorcorp e industrias queen y yo tengo mi trabajo en el dayly planet

Lo sé pero antes tu y yo no disfrutábamos de nuestros sentimientos y quiero que el tiempo que tengamos libres se solo nuestro y Clark yo se que sonara raro pero quiero que tu sea solo mío, pienses solo en mí y me ames solo a mí.

Oliver es que no se esto ya es un paso muy grande, mentiras solo bromeo yo te seré fiel siempre por que te amo y deseo igual que solo seas mío, pienses y ames a mi Oliver.

No te preocupes que de ahora en adelante seas la única persona con la que estaré, ¿Clark quieres tomar una ducha?

C: claro pero quiero que sea contigo primero porque el tiempo es muy corto y tenemos que disfrutarlo antes de regresar a nuestras ocupadas vidas y segundo es vital ahorrar agua dijo Clark con una sonrisa picara a Oliver la cual a Oliver le encantaba, ya la tina lista el primero en entrar fue Clark seguido por Oliver, donde iniciaron una charla la cual sería fundamental para su relación, dime Oliver al salir de aquí todos sabrán por las revistas amarillistas u otros lo nuestro y que chloe no nos dejara tranquilos hasta que le digamos todos los detalles y que tendremos que se cautelosos con nuestras identidades se súper héroes.

Clark no te preocupes por lo que digan de nosotros lo que importa es que nos amamos y no tememos o debemos nada a nadie y en cuanto a chloe eso es inevitable, ahora solo disfrutemos de este momento Clark. Tu y yo solos en esta cabaña alejados de todo y todos y juntos tu y yo completamente desnudos en esta tina

Oye Oliver eso no suena nada mal, dándole un beso y dejándose llevar por el momento, hora y media más tarde salieron de la tina y Oliver se sentó en la cama con solo una toalla que era lo que lo cubría mientras observaba a Clark mientras ete se cambiaba se colocaba sus jeans oscuro y su camisa color morado y el solo podría imaginar su futuro junto ya al terminar de cambiarse y almorzar por que tomaron todas las mañanas es sus cosas subieron al auto de regreso a metrópolis donde los estaría esperando chloe a la entrada de la atalaya

Ch: hola chicos veo que traen puesta la misma ropa de ayer, no contestaban sus teléfonos y no pueden quitarse esas sonrisas tontas de sus rostros, oye chloe si sigues presionando ni Clark ni yo te diremos nada además son cosas nuestras de nuestra intimidad y tu Clark espero que no le cuentes nada además te espero en mi apartamento al medio día para almorzar juntos ¿te parece bien?

Si por qué no te veo allí, dándose un tierno beso de despedida a la mirada de su amiga chloe

Oliver a entrar en el edificio de su compañía todas su secretarias y asistentes no dejaban de mirarlo y hablar de él y su ´´amorío`` como le llamaron los tabloides, Oliver al instante se dio cuenta de ello y con una mirada seria pidió a todos en el edificio que se reunieran en la sala de juntas que necesitaba dar un informe, ya todos reunidos en la sala de juntas Oliver se coloco en el centro de ella y dijo mi vida privada es eso solo mía y a nadie más que a mi le debe importar y eso no va interferir con mi trabajo ni con el de ustedes y deje decirles que mi relación con Clark kent es algo en serio y no es ningún amorío como lo llamaron los periódicos así que lo verán continuamente conmigo o aquí donde sea y ustedes no tienen el derecho a juzgar, ni hablar al respecto de esto nía mí ni a él ¿quedo claro?

Todos respondieron el unisonado sí, señor

O: bueno ahora que da quedo claro regresen a sus trabajos

Ya eran las 12 del medio día y Oliver con su increíble rapidez llego al apartamento de Oliver donde este ya le estaba esperando con la mesa lista.

Hola cariño resonó Oliver pasa siéntate que te estaba esperando dándose un apasionado beso

Clark te cite aquí para cumplir mi palabra y estar todo el tiempo posible contigo, bueno que así sea dijo Clark, mientras cenaban discutían temas como armas, ataques, combates y una cita para el siguiente fin de semana a la cual le tendría un gran sorpresa, Oliver ya son las 2:00 p.m. y tienes que regresar al trabajo. No Clark le respondió Oliver hoy me tome el día libre ¿y tu Clark?

No yo no hoy es mi día de descanso, entonces que prefieres salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad o regresar al trabajo o aun mejor idea si tu quieres ¿podemos pasar toda la tarde aquí sin salir y disfrutar de la tarde? Yo deseo quedarme aquí compartiendo contigo le respondió Oliver

Primero vieron una película en la la tv gigante de Oliver, después jugaron un poco de basquetbol, pidieron comida tailandesa, hablaron sobre la crisis mundial y reportajes periodísticos, jugaron futbolito, póker que al que perdiera el otro tendría que desacere de una de las prendas de vestir del otro, hicieron el amor hasta que tuvieron que ir a luchar contra quienes aterrorizan las noches en metrópolis terminando victoriosos y así eran casi todos los fines de semana o días festivos su único inconveniente era que en las madrugadas Clark tendría que regresar a su apartamento por ropa y dirigirse al diario el planeta, aunque Oliver había llevado ropa de Clark a su apartamento para que en ocasiones no se presentara dicho suceso.

Ya era algo normal salir a la calle tomados de la mano dándose demostraciones de afecto en público, de vez en cuando desayunaban en la cafetería preferida de Oliver, compraban el periódico y por ultimo cada uno se dirijia al trabajo


	5. un nuevo paso

Los últimos días Oliver se encontraba muy inquieto últimamente y aunque tratara de que Clark no se diera cuenta pero esto era algo casi imposible

-O-

Oliver te espero en la granja te tengo que mimar porque me he dado cuenta que has tenido una semana difícil y agotadora para ti quiero que descanses dando un tierno beso a Oliver y diciendo a su novio que tenía algo importante que decirle y Oliver asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la oficina de Clark, Oliver al entrar en su auto y disponerse a regresar a industrias queen pero en su cabeza a un rondaba algo ya pasadas las horas eran ya las nueve y llevo a la granja exactamente el granero donde Clark lo esperaba la cena servida preparada por el mismo, Oliver al darse el detalle de su novio con él, rápida e inconscientemente beso a Clark tomándolo de la cintura y diciéndose a sí mismo el maravilloso hombre que tenía a su lado y pasaron los dos a la mesa y degustaban la deliciosa comida Clark le hablaba a Oliver sobre su trabajo, sobre lo que ocurría con la atalaya y con los villanos a los que enfrentaban diariamente pero Oliver no tenía allí precisamente algo de lo cual Clark se dio cuenta y que no solo era el agotamiento del trabajo y su responsabilidad como héroe pero Clark tampoco intentaría que el le digiera algo por compromiso nunca fue así ni lo seria

Clark necesito hablar contigo, dime Oliver por últimamente te he visto muy ido y eso no es muy común en ti dime

Clark es que yo solo no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero ya llevamos un año de estar saliendo y he visto cómo te atacan y te arriesgas por los demás que cada día de mi vida pienso que cuando te venga a buscar ya no te encuentre y eso me llena de horror.

Vamos Oliver eso hacemos somos héroes y no preocupes que yo soy indestructible, si Clark lo sé pero yo no

Nunca permitiría que te sucediera algo además mira que exactamente hoy cumplimos un año de estar saliendo y te quiero mostrar las hermosas estrellas en el firmamento y los dos sobre la

O : Clark ves esa estrella es la constelación géminis y esa se llama Clark.

Oliver no sea tonto como se llamara Clark.

Oliver sacando un documento en el consta que esa estrella desde ahora su nombre seria Clark.

Oliver no lo puedo creer, Clark que crees que lo olvidaría dando un tierno pero apasionado beso que poco a poco se tornó más intenso lo cual hizo que Clark digiera que hoy sería solo suyo.

Cosa que hizo que Oliver diera una pícara sonrisa a Clark.

Oliver fue desabrochando la misa de Clark y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello negro y diciendo al oído de Clark que lo ama. Clark con cada movimiento de Oliver fuera más fuerte y firme su erección cosa que a Oliver le encantaba al instante Clark no se resistió más y arranco la camisa de Oliver, para ese mismo instante Oliver desabrochaba el cinturón de Clark y besaba cada vez más próxima a su parte baja del cuerpo ya los dos completamente desnudos Oliver deseaba poder tener dominio del cuerpo completo de su y su mente Clark se acercó a Oliver y le dijo que hoy él podría ser su dueño y hacer lo que quisiese con él.

Lo que quiera dijo Oliver con una mirada sucia, bajando hasta as partes intima de Clark besando du alrededor y besando y lamiendo sus pectorales y abdomen algo que Oliver amaba y que a Clark tampoco le disgustaba lo cual fue más excitante, Oliver introdujo sus labios en su cadera su viendo su mirada al rostro con sudor y excitado de Clark como en busca de un permiso por parte de el porque hasta aun así Oliver sabía que tendría que ser un caballero con el amor de su vida porque no quería que Clark pensar que seguía siendo aquel que solo quería pasar el rato y Oliver con una cara de aprobación permitiendo que Oliver continuara con su Azaña y así fueron pasando las horas y Clark no solo se le entregaba una vez más en cuerpo y alma que el hombre que ese mismo instante estaría a punto de introducirse en el en acto de amor sin dejar de pensar que esa noche seria inolvidable para los dos Oliver fue aumentando su intensidad estando Clark a punto de su gran orgasmo lo cual ambos disfrutarían vamos Oliver, vamos tu tienes todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear y Oliver levanto de forma vertical las piernas de Clark y llego el momento del que los enloquecería más vamos Oliver con más fuerza, Oliver con su rostro empañado de sudor seguía cuando Clark jimio el nombre de Oliver. El con satisfacción le dijo a Clark que necesitaba un descanso después de tantas demostraciones de amor de su parte. Quedando recostado en su regazo, Clark no podía evitar sonreír y darse cuenta que Oliver cada vez más perdía fuerza y eso era algo extraño pero ahora solo pensaría en descansar al lado de Oliver.

Ya al día siguiente Oliver despertó a lado de Clark en el granero despertado por un beso de Clark, Oliver le dijo en forma de susurro que esa noche fue la mejor de du vida, ya Oliver al terminar de bañarse junto a Clark se dirigieron a desayunar al comedor de la casa Kent donde se encontraron a Martha y esta les dijo que si han pasado un buen aniversario.

Clark un poco avergonzado con su madre no evito sonrojarse y lo mismo sucedió con Oliver. Martha les dijo que no tenían por qué avergonzarse si ellos se aman y solo demostraban su amor, continuando el desayuno Oliver no podía evitar sonreír y lo mismo sucedía con Clark se dedicaban sonrisas carisias y tomarse de las manos o apoyar su mano sobre la pierna del otro, al terminar la cena Clark se dirigió al auto de Oliver para dirigirse al trabajo y este le dijo que iría enseguida y así fue dando la oportunidad para que Martha pudiese hablar a solas con Oliver.

Oliver necesito hablar contigo

Dime Martha

Oliver quiero saber si las cosas con Clark van en serio o solo es una aventura porque él es una buena persona y merece lo mejor y si no es así es mejor que no sigas jugando con el

Mira Martha yo lo amo y no te preocupes que lo nuestro va enserio y no quiero incomodarte nunca porque para Clark eres lo más importante

Lo sé y otra cosa que te quería decir que es hora que tenga un lugar en la que tengan su intimidad y no tengan preocupaciones de que alguien les encuentre en medio de algo y no me refiero a que este por noches en tu apartamento, otras noches aquí y que otras no llegue, Oliver lo que te quiero decir es que es hora de que sientes cabeza

Lo se Martha y eso he pensado últimamente y he mirado algunos apartamentos pero necesito que Clark también los vean y que el se sienta a gusto en él y saber si él quiere que vivamos juntos

Oliver claro que quera que viva juntos, siempre y cuando no lo defraudes listo

Si, señora

Flashback

Señor ya está listo se pedido

Bueno sigue

Sonaba la puerta de su oficina

Dime, señor como lo pidió hay 2 apartamentos en Manhattan como lo desea con 2 habitaciones 2 baños una sala amplia, comedor integrado, cocina tipo chef vista panorámica de la ciudad con mirador de 180 gr tipo loft

Señorita y los otros

Señor quedaron descartados por que se ubicaban lejos de metrópolis, starcity, y smallville

Bueno, ceo que ha hecho bien su trabajo

Señor se me olvidaba las 2 opciones tienen estudio, sala de actividades, gimnasio, una bóveda y piscina climatizada.

Bueno, bien hecho ya se puede retirar

Oliver al quedar completamente solo en su oficina imaginaba como lo tomaría Clark

Clark tengo algo que mostrarte y luego me darás tu opinión

Listo te veo en tu apartamento

Oliver y Clark ya habían pasado el cuarto nivel en una relación tener las llaves del apartamento del otro y era hora de proseguir al siguiente nivel

Ya terminado sus reuniones y juntas con la comitiva y soluciono imprevisto con los accionistas rusos, prosiguió a ir a su apartamento para ir por Clark a ver las dos opciones de apartamento pero sin decirle que sería el lugar donde su relación tomaría más seriedad de la que ya tenia

Oliver ya en su apartamento le dijo a Clark que su misión de hoy seria ayudarle a buscar apartamento por que se mudaría

Y así dispuso Clark y se dirigieron donde se encontraba el primer apartamento

Buenas tardes dijo la encargada de mostrar el apartamento a Oliver y a Clark

Que te parece Clark, Oliver yo creo que es algo pequeño y queda algo incomunicado de tus responsabilidades, Clark con esto se refería a la atalaya a industrias queen y el.

Bueno vamos a ver la segunda opción

Es un apartamento estilo loft de 230 metros cuadrados, dos habitaciones una de ellas con baño integrado, cocina tipo chef, con piscina climatizada, gimnasio, bóveda y estudio

Vaya Oliver creo que este se ajusta más a ti y a Green arown, pero Clark a ti también te tiene que gustar porque te quiero hacer una pregunta te gustaría que viviéramos juntos

Oliver esto es inesperado pero si quiero vivir contigo bueno sigamos viendo el apartamento dijo Oliver

Espera Oliver yo no voy a vivir contigo si no pago a mitad del valor del apartamento porque así será nuestro.

Claro pero esa no era la idea inicial pero si así lo deseas así será

Bueno lo queremos dijo el unisonado Oliver y Clark

Al momento de firmar las escrituras Oliver le dijo a Clark que desde ahora en adelante seria el inicio de su vida y prosiguieron a firmar las escrituras.

Las ya haber ya firmado y haberse retirado la mujer que les enseñaba su apartamento prosiguieron a estrenar la piscina climatizada como su declaración de amor interrumpido por el mismo Clark, Oliver dime que sucederá si algunos de nuestros enemigos descubren nuestras identidades y que tú y yo somos pareja, Clark eso no sucederá óyeme bien nunca dejare que algo te suceda terminando la oración con un apasionado beso, pero sabes que otra ventaja tiene este apartamento aparte de las mucha que ya tiene

Cual Oliver

Que podremos hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos donde queramos de la forma en que queramos dijo Oliver con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Bueno esa me parece una excelente idea, entonces no te molestaría que anduviera desnudo en ocasiones por la casa

No para nada antes eso estaría de maravilla porque me ahorro el tiempo de desvestirte en cuanto no te exhibas ha nadie que no sea yo terminando la oración con un beso en el cuello de Clark.

Al Oliver y Clark haber salido de la piscina Clark recibió la llamada de Martha

hola mamá, dime Clark ya has visto el apartamento así que tu sabias mamá si Oliver me lo había dicho y ahora estamos en nuestro apartamento

Bueno hijo me alegro porque creo que Oliver es el indicado

Lo se mama y de eso no hay duda, adiós mama

Así que mi madre lo sabia

Si ella lo sugirió sin saber que yo ya lo tenía todo listo para dar este gran paso

-O-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la mudanza y Oliver y Clark Vivian su idilio de amor, combatían a aquellos que hicieran daño a inocentes y seguían con sus identidades


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver tras haber cerrado un negocio de un nuevo producto químico que su compañía estaba analizando tuvo que salir de metrópolis y dirigirse a Suecia y dejar a cargo a tess de industrias queen y dejar a Clark en casa a aunque esto era lo que menos quería alejarse de Clark aunque fuera por 2 semanas en ese mismo instantes se comunicaba con chloe acerca de un posible asalto a un laboratorio secreto y después de enfrentarse a los criminales se dirigió a llamar a Oliver ya que le hacía falta tanto en lo laboral como lo era ser un héroe y en lo personal como pareja y no veía la hora de que no hubiera nadie en peligro para poder ir a ver a Oliver

Halo

Hola Oliver soy yo Clark

Ya lo se reconocería tu voz donde fuera

Oye te quería decir que te hecho de menos y que espero que coquetees con nadie

Nunca solo coqueteare contigo, Clark te quería decir algo que la asamblea se pospuso y me demorare unos días mas

¿Cuántos?

9 días, pero Oliver dijiste que serian solo dos semanas

Lo sé pero es mi trabajo y mi pasión por que por ello mi vida la dedicado a esto que sin saberlo enorgullece a mis padres y me hace feliz

Está bien me convenciste pero solo sigue trabajando

Adiós besos te amo

Y yo a ti

Ya habían pasado 8 días desde la ida de Oliver y JOR-EL contacto a Clark

KAL-EL hijo mío te he querido decir que has hecho bien tu trabajo y aunque no es importante salvar este planeta de la oscuridad tu lo has hecho dime ¿por qué?

Es simple porque aquí crecí, me crie aquí obtuve unos padres que me ama sin fin, tengo amigos, compañeros de trabajo tengo a chloe que es como mi hermana, oportunidad de sentirme parte de algo único real y tengo a Oliver

KAL-EL déjame decirte que ese humano es insignificante a tu lado y no posee especialidad alguna más que subsistir

No es así yo no lo merezco, el es un gran hijo, un gran compañero, un gran empresario, inteligente, guapo y de gran corazón y tal vez no posea poder alguno antes tu hayas visto pero tiene muchas habilidades, cualidades y virtudes y solo puedo decir que lo amo por todos estos motivo la tierra es mi hogar y yo protejo mi hogar

Bueno KAL-EL esa es tu decisión y lo respeto solo quiero decir que los actos de algunos humanos como lex luthor y Lionel luthor se ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en los humanos

No todos son así no debes juzgar por los actos de personas malvadas como ellos

Bueno hasta pronto KAL-EL

Hasta pronto JOR-EL

Toó toó cada vez el sonido del golpe era mayor

¿Quién es? Dijo Clark

Nadie contesto y al abrir la puerta estaba allí, Oliver

Con su esplendorosa sonrisa

O: ¿me extrañaste?

C: algo así, mentira te extrañe demasiado y espero que tu igual

O: así fue

Entonces cenas con nosotros dijo Clark

¿Nosotros?

Si mama, chloe, lois, y yo claro

O: Si ¿por qué no?

Pasa dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

O: hola Martha, hola lois, hola chloe

Hola Oliver ¿dinos como te fue en tu reunión?

O: bueno se probo el nuevo compuesto químico, funciono y logre cerrar el trato con los suecos

C: ve que tuviste unos días muy corridos y agotadores

O: si así han sido

M: hora de la cena

C & L: Gracias Martha por invitarnos la cena estaba deliciosa

M: gracias a ustedes por acompañar me a mí y Clark sobre todo a Clark en especial estos días en los que Oliver no ha estado

C & L: adiós nos vemos mañana

Bueno Martha te quiero agradecer por todo dijo Oliver compartiendo una sonrisa con Clark

Oliver estoy feliz que estés de nuevo aquí con nosotros y en especial que estés al lado de Clark

No el que lo está soy yo

Mama Oliver y yo no podremos quedar aquí en la granja por esta noche es que ve que Oliver está muy agotado y quiero que descanse

Bueno hijo está siempre será tu casa y tu siempre serás mi hijo y el de verdad se ve agotado

Sí, que tengas buenas noches

Ya en la habitación

Clark se dirigió a desvestirse e ir donde Oliver que se estaba duchando y al entrar esta estaba dejando caer el agua sobre su cabellera rubia y su bronceada piel

Hola dijo Clark dando un tierno beso en su hombro y provocando que Oliver diera un pequeño salto y este le dijo que ahora le quedaría todo su tiempo para ti, para nosotros Clark que te parece si te espero en la cama te tengo que recompensar

Al salir Clark de la ducha se dio cuenta que Oliver con solo tocar la cama cayo rendido en ella, Clark le dio un tierno beso en su frente y lo arropo con una manta y se metió a la cama y apago las luces diciendo a Oliver buenas noches

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Clark despertó y no encontró a Oliver en la cama y escucho un sonido en la cocina era él era Oliver con un vaso de leche y moras con chocolate

Oliver me podrías decir que haces despierto a estas horas de la noche y comiendo eso cuando es raro verte tomar leche con moras y menos si están cubiertas de chocolate

Clark es solo que tenían unas repentinas ganas de leche y moras con chocolate, pero ahora que estas aquí es hora de que tengamos tiempo para nosotros y sé que he estado muy agotado últimamente por el trabajo, Green Arrow, los criminales y los problemas diarios que nunca faltan pero quiero sentir tu piel sentir tu cuerpo y sentir de que tengo la justificación de querer llegar todos los días a casa porque sé que estarás ahí para apoyarme y hacer que sea una mejor persona por que en ocasiones siento que no lo soy

Oliver mírame a los ojos tu eres un excelente ser humano y no necesitas de mi para serlo y tu eres la razón para pensar que tal vez mi destino no sea estar solo completamente eres quien se preocupa por mi cuando llego de alguna misión, si he comido, si alguien conoce mi identidad se preocupa por mi carrera como periodista, el que espera hasta altas horas de la noche para verme llegar y quien más ha sacrificado cosas importantes para ti para que todos tengamos la oportunidad de estar a salvo y sé que eres la persona destinada para ser quien me acompañe en las buenas y las malas hasta después de la muerte

No se tu eres una de las pocas personas que dice ver eso en mi y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Clark

De allí se dirigieron a la habitación y se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que se profesa el uno por el otro al día siguiente cada uno se dirigió al trabajo

Clark termino un reportaje que tenia sobre una nueva ley que su madre está impulsando y se dirigió a la atalaya a decir le a chloe algo que tenía en su cabeza desde hace ya varios meses

Hola chloe

Hola Clark

Chloe voy a ir al grano y te quiero contar que le pediré a Oliver que se case con migo aunque ya sé que todos dicen que él le tiene alergia al matrimonio pero quiero que estemos juntos con todas las de la ley

Bueno Clark me parece fantástico y si Oliver te ama te dirá que si

Al otro lado de la ciudad Oliver se encontraba almorzando con Martha y diciéndole que le dirá a Clark que se case con él y le dé su bendición y así fue Oliver al entrar a su apartamento vio a Clark con una camisa y un jean completamente negro que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era al entrar este le dijo sin esperar que le quería preguntar algo de lo que decidirían su vida justos de ahora en adelante

Oliver y Clark sin saber la intención del otro dijeron: ¿te quieres casar con migo?

Oliver no podía creer que Clark también quisiera cesarse con él y si pensarlo respondieron que si ninguno dejo de sonreír en el resto del día, pasados los días y ya todos enterados de la gran noticia y lo único que no le daba completa seguridad a Clark y era algo que les llenaría de sorpresa y alegria


End file.
